


Making Up

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is annoyed with Jack’s behavior at the warehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> I guess there’s a first time for everyone, this didn’t start out as an NC-17 story, but somehow Sam & Jack just wanted it that way! A special thank-you goes out to Wendy and Jez for their encouragement. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted April 2001

MAKING UP

Sam stepped out of the shower and into the cramped bathroom of the motel. Drying herself with the too-small towel, she pulled her kimono-style robe on over her still slightly damp skin. Using the hand towel, she tried to dry her hair, finally giving up and just running her brush through the damp strands. Opening the bathroom door, she walked into the room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw O’Neill lounging on the queen-size bed that dominated the room. He continued to watch the TV; the sound was on so low that she could barely hear the newscaster. "How’d you get in here?" 

Jack’s eyes flickered over to her, than back to the TV. "Picked the lock."

Raising her eyebrows she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, her robe parting, exposing a generous portion of smooth leg. Reaching out, he slowly ran a callused hand along the sleek expanse of thigh revealed to him. She batted his hand away. Turning away from the TV, he looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I’m still mad at you."

"Mad at me?" He sat up straighter and completely muted the sound on the TV. "For what, may I ask?" 

"For practically running over me in your haste to get out of that warehouse when we thought it was going to blow up," she responded, indignantly.

His cocky grin said it all. Reaching out, he stroked her thigh again. "Well, what did you expect me to do, baby? I’m no good to you dead."

"You’re not much use to me alive sometimes, either," she retorted, shivering slightly at his touch, yet unwilling to let him off the hook so easily.

Moving quickly, Jack tugged Sam further onto the bed and rolled over onto her, pinning her beneath him. Grabbing her wrists, he restrained her arms at shoulder level and settled his hips firmly against her. Grinning at her outraged expression, he ground his hips against hers, making her all too aware of his growing arousal. 

Responding in kind, she eased her legs further apart, allowing him to settle even closer against her softness. Rotating her hips slightly, she was rewarded when his eyes closed involuntarily and he moaned, low in his throat. When she tried to move her arms, he quickly roused and tightened his grip. Smiling lazily at her, he brought his head down and brushed her lips with his. Teasing her, he continued to caress her lips lightly without ever fully kissing her. She unsuccessfully tried to capture his lips; finally giving up and letting her head relax against the pillow. His lips connected with her neck and as he nuzzled her ear she asked, "So, where’s Martin?"

"Bedded down with Teal’c," came Jack’s muffled reply.

"What?" she gasped, as he ran his tongue around the delicate shell of her ear. 

"You know what I mean," he growled, nipping on the lobe. "Martin’s out cold, all the excitement and lack of drugs catching up with him." Sam could barely concentrate on his words as he began kissing his way down her neck, stopping every now and then to suck and nibble on the tender flesh. He released her hands, reaching down between them to tug at the sash of her robe, then pulling the garment off her shoulders. She wriggled a bit to help get her arms out of the sleeves and then brought her hands swiftly to his shirt, pulling at the hem. It was his turn to help her then, as he quickly pulled the garment off and tossed it on the floor. She sighed in satisfaction as his now naked chest finally made contact with her breasts. Bringing his lips back to hers, he murmured, "I left Teal’c with three rolls of quarters." 

Threading her fingers through his graying locks, she tugged gently. "So, we won’t be disturbed?" 

Pulling back slightly, he answered, "As far as anyone’s concerned, I’m in my room and you’re in yours. Daniel and Teal’c know to call my cell number if they need me." 

She couldn’t help but grin at his complacent expression. "Have it all worked out do you, Flyboy?"

He smirked, "Yes, ma’am," as he delicately traced her collarbone with his clever fingers. 

Sam shivered at the soft caress. His touch was driving her wild and she could tell by his pleased look that he knew how he affected her. "This isn’t going to make any difference, Jack." She bit off a moan as he ground his hips against hers; the rough cloth of his khakis mildly abrading her soft flesh. "I’m still mad at you."

"Well, I’ll have to see what I can do about that." Bringing his lips down to hers, he took her mouth in a devastatingly thorough kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. Opening her lips for him, she moaned again as his tongue began gently stroking hers. His hand traveled from her collarbone down to her breast, stroking and teasing the smooth flesh. His mouth soon followed the path of his hand, and Sam found herself gasping out his name as his lips closed over a taut nipple, sucking firmly on the pink tip. 

He knew her body too well; Sam couldn’t disguise her reaction as he pulled her with him deeper into the whirlpool of desire. Tugging desperately at his pants, he finally stopped his hungry assault on her breast and helped her as she struggled with removing the final barrier. At last achieving her goal, she sighed with relief as he once more settled his weight on her, spreading her legs to make room for him. Sam clutched his shoulders as he adjusted the angle of her hips, letting out a soft groan as he finally joined his flesh with hers. Burying her face in his neck she began moving with him, slowly at first, but soon the intensity of their passion increased and their bodies responded in kind. Wrapping her long legs around his hips, she rocked against him with increasing urgency, her low cries filling the room. Just when she thought she couldn’t bear it any longer, he reached down between their joined bodies and gently stroked her soft flesh, bringing her to a shattering climax. Gripping her hips tightly, Jack continued thrusting heavily into her and moments later followed her into rapture. 

Sam lay panting beneath him, her hands running soothingly up and down his back as they both came down from the pinnacle of ecstasy. Enjoying the quiet aftermath of their love making, she gently caressed his hair as he lay with his head tucked into the crook of her shoulder, his breathing still ragged from the force of their passion. After several long minutes he finally shifted and, with a soft whimper, she reluctantly let her legs drop from around his hips as he gently withdrew from her silky depths. Moving to lay at her side, he propped himself up on one elbow, reaching out to tenderly caress her cheek. "Still mad at me?" he asked smugly, his expression one of pure male satisfaction. 

As much as she wanted to wipe that self-satisfied look off his face, she found herself smiling at him. Reaching up, she smoothed her fingers across his lips before letting her hand slide around to his nape. Giving in to her gentle pressure, he slowly bent his head to hers. When his lips barely touched hers, she whispered, "I’m not sure…." She traced his lips with her tongue, feeling a purely feminine satisfaction at his low groan. "I think you’re going to have to…apologize some more."

She felt his mouth curve into a smile as he lightly brushed her lips with his, murmuring, "Yes, ma’am!"

THE END


End file.
